


ring my bell

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin. Read the tags and you'll be good. ;)





	ring my bell

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 5 of Kinktober. Today's kinks are: Toys (Ring Gag) || Gagging

The ring gag fit tightly in her mouth, almost to the point of aching, but not quite.

“You good, chere?” Remy asked, sliding his hand over the back of her head. “You look… fuck… you look beautiful…”

She knew that was a lie.  She’d tried this thing on in the mirror last night and knew she looked like an idiot, with her mouth pushed open. But, she supposed, this was something he’d been waiting to do for a long time, so to him, she might very well look beautiful.

She probably looked like a hole he wanted to fuck.

Okay, that  _ definitely _ did it for her. She could feel herself starting to get wet.

He’d told her before hand that she could touch herself.  Make herself cum if she wanted. But he wanted to fuck her mouth and cum on her tits. That was what he desired the most, what he’d been dreaming of, so she wanted to give it to him.

“You pinch me if it’s too much,” Remy whispered, kissing her forehead before leaning back to undo his pants.

Darcy nodded.

“Pinch me now, make it hurt so I know you’re serious…” he instructed.

Darcy reached out and pinched his hip.

“Harder,” He instructed. “As hard as you can.”

She complied and he jolted a little from the pain. “Good, good. That’s a good girl…” he crooned, reaching down to pull his cock out of his jockeys.

Darcy let out an involuntary moan at the sight of it. He was already so stiff it looked painful. There was precum smeared around the head and she couldn’t wait to taste him.  To have him fuck her mouth and cum all over her.

The thought of his hand roughly in her hair made her pussy clench again.

“C’mere, chere.  On the floor.”

He arranged her where he wanted her, on the floor on her knees.  He used her ponytail to move her head, so show her how hard he’d be gripping her. His cock brushed the edge of the ring gag and left a string of precum in its wake.

Darcy reached down to touch herself, her fingers pressing and trying to ease the ache as he slowly slid himself into her mouth for the first time.

He held her ponytail as his hips began to move.

“Oh, Darcy… just like that.  Just like that,  _ mabelle _ .”

She found she really didn’t have to do much, just sit there and let him fuck her mouth with his cock. He barely squeezed through the ring gag, but he’d slicked himself up before hand so it wasn’t a big deal.

It was only slightly uncomfortable when he started really fucking her face, but he kept to such a steady rhythm, she was able to time her breaths around his thrusts.

“Oh fuck  _ chere _ ...” he rumbled.  “Oh fuck, you look so good like that.  Just like that baby… just like that. Take me all the way… take me all in,  _ chere _ ...”

She moaned around him and slid her fingers into her panties. She found her clit, grunting as the head of his cock rubbed against the roof of her mouth.  He was impossibly hard, so fucking stiff that she knew he must be feeling amazing.

She was so close already that the sound of her name coming out of his mouth was what did her in.

She whimpered, her fingers circling her clit until she couldn’t stop shaking.

“Oh fuck… fuck Darcy… fuck… fuck, fuck…” Remy pulled out of her mouth, jerking his hand roughly up and down his length until white ropes of cum began to splatter all over her bare tits.

He shook a little, his hands trembled as he took the gag off her, kissing her mouth and chuckling at her sloppy kisses.

“You are fucking amazing, Darce.  You know that?”

“I might have heard it somewhere…” she said softly, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
